Twilight: The Hidden Truth
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: It has been four months since the encounter with the Volturi. Edward is abusing her and the family is waiting for her to mess up so they can take Renesmee away from her. Seth suggests to Bell to go to the Volturi. She brings her daughter, Jake and Seth with her. It is at the Volturi where Bella and Jake find out the truth about someone they knew. Who is it? There will be yaoi. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Here is my first Twilight Story ever! I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R. And for thouse who are reading my Rise of The Guardians story, I will try to update as soon as possible. Midterms are coming up so I have to study a lot.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 1

Seth was sitting up in his room in the Cullens home. He was staring at a suitcase that was open, inside a black outfit. This outfit was the only thing that kept him sane, that kept him going. He missed his mate and his family. He had been living here in Washington for sixteen years. He was sent here on a mission.

He closed the suitcase and hid it under some floor boards when he heard the front door open and shouting echoed in the house. The Cullens returned from their trip to Seattle and it sounded like it didn't end when. He walked out and down to the hallway, where he saw Bella and Edward yelling at each other. Jacob took Renesmee outside so she didn't have to witness it.

Seth remained as quiet as possible. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from growling when he saw Edward hit Bella hard, telling her to shut up. This has been going on ever since the encounter with the Volturi that happened four months ago. Edward started to become abusive towards his wife and child. Seth also noticed how the other family members were constantly looming over Bella, like she wasn't a good mother to Renesmee, who she was an awesome mother to.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door slam and Edward was gone. Bella was standing in the hallway alone, and looked like she was about to cry. Seth slowly stepped out from where he was hiding and went up to her. He wrapped his arms around in order to comfort her. She responded and clung to him like he was her lifeline.

He asked, "Why do you put up with this Bella?"

She said, "I have no choice. They are constantly hovering over me, waiting for me to make a mistake so they can take Renesmee away. I put up with this so they don't do that."

Seth wanted so badly just to find Edward and rip him apart and set him on fire. But he could not. That was not part of his mission.

He suggested, "Well why don't you go to the Volturi? I am sure that they are more than willing to take you and your daughter in."

Bella thought for a moment. What Seth said was true in a way. Aro would more than welcome her and Renesmee into the Volturi. The only question was how to fool the rest of the family so they don't discover what she is doing.

Seth must have seen the questioning look in her eyes and said, "Don't worry. I have a plan. Why don't you say that you and Renesmee want to go on a trip to a spa that is somewhere in California. You want to go alone for some mother-daughter bonding time. You buy the plane tickets for the city where the spa is. Then you secretly buy tickets to Volterra, Italy and take that plane instead. By the time Alice sees into your future, you would already be at the airport ready to board the plane. They wouldn't be able to stop you then."

Bella's eyes lit up and said, "That is a wonderful idea Seth! Thank you so much! Oh! I know! I can get tickets for Jacob too. He would not like to be separated from Renesmee. I should also get one for you too."

Seth had to stop himself from showing his happiness. He asked in a fake tone or worry, "Are you sure Bella? You don't have to do that."

Bella said, "Yes. I have to. If I brought Jacob with me and they saw him, they would try to kill him. But if I bring you as well, they might listen. In case you forgotten, you let yourself be interrogated by them during our encounter. They listened to you because you were a pure, gentle spirit who could not see the evil in anyone."

Seth blushed at the comment. That was not the first time he heard that.

He said, "Okay Bella. If it makes you happy, then I will come with you."

Bella squealed and pulled him into a hug.

She said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I shall buy the tickets so we leave in three days. It would be best if you and Jacob drove to the airport before we did so they won't suspect anything when I leave. I will tell them that you two left to go on a small vacation yourselves. Then we shall meet up at the airport."

With that Bella ran to Jake and Renesmee to tell them the plan, which they both agreed to. While that was going on, Seth went back up to his room and went to his laptop. He opened his email and sent a message to his leaders, telling them that the mission was going to end for he was going home. He sent the email and closed his laptop. He began to pack for the 'trip' in three days. He took out the suitcase from under the floorboards and packed it into his duffle-bag, since it was that small of a case.

Three days later

Seth got up bright and early with Jacob and left to go on their small "vacation", not that anyone knew where they were going. Thank god Alice could not read their future. The two teens hopped into one of the cars the Cullens owned and drove to the airport to wait for Bella and Renesmee.

With Bella

Bella was helping her beautiful daughter get dressed in her outfit for that day. They had already packed everything and were ready to leave. Edward and the family were waiting in the living room for them. Once Renesmee was fully dressed, they walked downstairs.

Esme said, "Now be safe the both of you. Don't do anything rash."

Rosalie said, "Make sure you don't try to get into trouble Bella. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Bella sensed the hidden meaning in her words.

Edward asked, "Must you do this love?"

Bella said, "Yes. Both my daughter and I need to bond. I shall see you all in two weeks."

She turned around and walked her daughter out the door and to the car. They got in and she drove to the airport. Only then did she head for the gate that the plane to Volterra was.

She heard her phone ring and picked it up. She knew who it was.

"Don't you dare get on that plane Bella," shouted Alice.

Bella hung up and tossed it out. There was no reason for it anymore. She and Renesmee met up with Jacob and Seth at the gate, where they soon boarded the train. They all got first class tickets so they would fly comfortable. Eventually Renesmee and Jacob fell asleep.

Bella asked Seth, "Do you really think the Volturi will allow you two to stay?"

Seth nodded and said, "Yea. No doubt they will. It would be good for them because then they have two people who can go out during the day to do missions and whatnot."

Bella nodded and turned once more to look out the window. The rest of the plane ride was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Twilight does not belong to me. The only things that belong to me are the name Paranorma and the Queen of the Werewolves. I made them up.**

Chapter 2

Once the plane landed, the company of four got off and went to collect their bags. When they went to go catch a cab, they saw someone holding up a sign that said, "BELLA CULLEN AND COMPANY." Three out of the four were very confused. Seth knew what was happening though. The four walked over to the person who led them to a limo outside. 'What the fuck,' went through Bella and Jacob's minds.

They shrugged and got in, only to find Felix and Demetri in the limo, waiting for them.

Felix said, "Bells! It is so good to see you again."

Jacob was speechless and Renesmee was staring at him in wonder.

Bellas asked, "How did you know we were coming?"

Demetri answered, "We got a tip from one of our members who was in the area that heard the conversation. We told Aro and he told us to pick you up."

Bella nodded, showing that she understood the answer. It was not a surprise to her. Jacob agreed with her and Seth stared out the window and the city went by. Soon they were at their destination and they all got out. Felix took their stuff to their rooms while Demetri led them to the throne room. He nodded to the secretary before knocking on the door.

Once he received an answer of 'Come in,' he opened the door and held it for everyone.

Jacob hide his shock at how huge the place was while Bella held her daughter's hand. Seth walked slightly behind everyone, not that they noticed.

Soon they stood in front of the three leaders.

Aro said, "It is wonderful to see you again Bella. I hope you and your daughter are doing well."

Bella said, "Yes. We are doing fine. We came here to ask you if we could join you."

The whole room went silent. Caius and Marcus were staring at her in shock, Demetri was trying to keep his laughter in, Jane had her jaw hanging wide open, which Heidi closed for her and everyone else just stared.

Aro broke the silence by saying, "Oh how wonderful! This is great! Not only do we gain two vampires but another wolf as well!"

Caius grumbled about something that had the words sunshine, endless ball of energy and happiness. Marcus was concentrating on something, probably reading their bonds. Jane began to fidget a bit, as if wanting to do something.

Jacob then asked in a somewhat respectful voice, "Um. Excuse me? Did you say another wolf?"

Aro turned to him and said, "Yes, I did. You see young werewolf, you are not the first one to have joined us. There is another one that joined us years ago as part of a treaty we made with the Queen of the Werewolves herself. We agreed that we would not harm one another if one werewolf came to live with us, cutting their ties of loyalty to their Queen and race, then binding themselves to us. Since then, we have been at peace with the wolves."

Bella and Jacob were shocked. At least they knew that the won't be a war with the wolves and vampires.

Renesmee decided to speak up for the first time, "Uncle Aro? Who is the wolf that serves you?"

Aro gave Renesmee a gentle smile that was filled with warmth and love.

He said, "Why my little one. You already know them. They came here with you."

It didn't take long for Renesmee to figure it out. Neither did it take Jacob nor Bella long.

Jacob was able to get out, "You mean... No... It can't be... But how... Why"

Caius spoke up for the first time since they came, "It is werewolf. That's right. Seth Clearwater is the werewolf who serves us. Though his last name is not Clearwater. His original last name was Paranorma, the name of the ruling family of the Werewolves. Seth was their Prince. He joined us because he was the only one who didn't hate vampires because of what they did or what they smelled like or anything. He never insulted us or anything. He did everything we asked of him and more. Though once he joined us, he shortly afterwards became Seth Volturi."

Jacob felt like he was about to faint from what he just heard. Seth, his little brother (not by blood), was working for the Volturi. How could he have not figured this out before?

Seth then spoke up, "Father, Uncles. May I go change please? I have the smell of the Cullens all over me and I don't like it."

Aro smiled at Seth with fondness as did Caius. No one knew this, but when Seth first moved in with them, Caius tried to make his life a living hell. At the third day, Seth asked him to try to forgive the werewolves but he said no. So Seth had pulled out his most dangerous weapon of all... the puppy dog eyes. Everyone was shocked when it happened. The wives immediately fawned over him, thinking that it was the cutest thing ever. Jane wanted to cuddle with him, which was surprising for everyone. Caius held on but caved in when Seth began to cry (crocodile tears). He actually begged him not to cry which had everyone laughing.

Since then Caius considered Seth his son. Marcus had said that Seth would have a bond with Caius and his wife like that of parents. He and Aro would be his uncles and the guard except one person would be his siblings. The only guard that was not going to form a bond of siblings was the werewolf's soulmate. They have been together ever since. Speaking of which, where was Seth's mate?

Aro said, "Of course Seth. Go on and get changed. I have a feeling that if your mate came back and smelled the Cullens all over you, they would go murder them in cold blood."

Seth gave him a big smile before running out of the room towards the room that he and his mate shared. Once he got there, he pulled out the suitcase that had his outfit in it. He went to take a shower to get rid of the horrid scent of the Cullens. He used his favorite shampoo and soap. He got out and dried himself off before getting dressed.

When he was done, he looked into the full length mirror. He was wearing a black halter top that had long sleeves with the shoulders cut out. The halter top also had a hood that had wolf ears sewed onto the top of it. He was wear a pair of jet black jeans that cut off at his knees, chains connected to the loops and clinked with every step he took. On his feet were a pair of black boots that laced up half way up his shins.

The last thing he put on was necklace that had the symbol of the Volturi dangling at the end. There were small rubies and sapphires imbedded in it. Seth quickly slipped in a hair clip that was a dark blue flower, which was given to him by his adopted father, Caius and his adopted mother, Anthenodora, when he became engaged to his mate. Right before he left, he rolled himself around on the sheets of the bed that had the scent of his mate on it. He wanted to make sure he smelled like them.

Once that was done, he ran back to the throne room where Aro was casually chatting with Jacob about werewolves and the pack that Jake used to belong to. Bella was talking with Jane and Heidi about fashion and whatnot. Renesmee was sitting with Aro's wife, Sulpicia, who was telling her stories about how she met Aro and the Volturi. Marcus looked happier than he did in years.

Next thing Seth knew, he was being tackled by a blond blur. That blond blur was none other than Jane. She hugged him tightly, excited that he was back.

She began to speak really fast, "Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God! I am so happy you're back! I've missed you, I've missed you, I've missed you!"

Seth laughed and hugged the excited girl back. He had missed Jane as well. She was the first person who Seth became friends with. They did many things together like shopping, watching movies, playing games and pranks and sparing. Believe it or not, underneath Jane's scary persona was a sweet girl who just needed a friend, which Seth was willing to be.

Once they pulled apart, Jane brought him over to Heidi who hugged him, welcoming him back home. Once everyone was greeted and everyone settled down, Aro called attention.

He said, "As you know, one of our own has returned to us after sixteen years of being away from us on a mission. For this, I would like to throw a party to welcome the return of Seth Volturi!"

Everyone cheered. There was not a single vampire in the Volturi who didn't know who Seth was. He was the most cheerful person and knew how to bring up someone's spirits. Not to mention he was the soulmate of one of the guards.

Seth blushed at all the attention he received, which made people laugh gently at his shyness. His mother came up and hugged him, happy that her adopted son had returned safe and sound.

Once everyone quieted down, Bellas asked, "If you don't mind me asking, but who is Seth's imprint/mate?"

Everyone stared at one another before Aro answered, "You are about to find out dear Isabella."

The second he finished saying that, the doors to the throne room opened once more, this time it was a single vampire who entered. The vampire was a male and he had brown hair that framed his face perfectly, his body pale and his eyes were ruby red. His lips were not as full as Jane's though. Other than that, they had the same facial features. He stood at 5' 9'', just a couple inches taller than Seth, who stood at 5' 7'' (Seth was a submissive werewolf, so he was smaller compared to dominate wolves, who normally reached over six feet in height). He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark red dress shirt that was under a black jacket. He had a pair of grey sneakers on as well.

This vampire was none other than Alec Volturi, twin brother of Jane Volturi. He was just returning home from a mission that Aro had sent him out on that morning for some strange reason and was eager to rest.

When he entered, he noticed Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. Why were they here? That was when a very familiar scent hit his nose. It was the smell of the forest after it rained and the scent of the northern winds. There was only one person he knew had that scent. He looked around until his eyes fell upon Seth, who was standing next to Jane. His eyes widened.

Before anyone had time to react, Alec was standing in front of Seth, his (Seth) face in his hands and his lips on his (Seth's). Bella and Jacob stared in shock while everyone was silent, watching the reunion between the two. Seth submitted immediately, giving Alec access to his mouth. Alec wasted no time plunging into the warm cavern, mapping it out fully before stroking Seth's tongue with his own. Soon he pulled back, allowing Seth to breathe.

He said, "You have returned, mia bella lupo (my beautiful wolf). Come mi sei mancato (How I've missed you)."

Seth smiled, still out of breath but said, "Sono tornato, il mio angelo scuro (I'm back, my dark angel). Sorry I have been gone for so long."

Alec gave his mate a gentle smile and said, "You do not need to apologize Seth. Though I would like to know why you were gone for so long. I asked Aro about it but he would not tell me."

Aro then began to fidget. Caius snickered into his hand, knowing that Aro was going to be on the receiving end of Alec's temper.

Aro said in a rushed voice, "IsenthimtowheretheCullenswer esohecouldspyonthemandfindou ttheirweaknessandtrytogetthe mtojoinus."

Alec had a confused expression on his face.

He asked, "Could you please repeat that Master?"

Aro said in a more nervous tone, "I kind of sent him to where the Cullens live so he could spy on them and find out their weakness before getting them to join us."

The room was silent. It was so silent that you could hear the people outside above them. Aro looked like he wanted to run away and hide in his room. Everyone found out why.

Alec said in a very low tone, "You sent him to spy on the Cullens."

Aro nodded slightly, afraid where this was going.

Alec said, "Without a guard with him to look after him."

Another nod.

"Knowing that if the Cullens or the wolves found out, that they might try to kill him."

Nod.

Alec then looked up, a look of barely controlled anger. His red eyes were glowing almost.

He said, "You have better start running for your life Master."

Aro did just that, screaming bloody murder all the way. Alec ran after him after a few seconds.

Caius went into full blown laughter while Marcus simply chuckled. Aro would not be seen until dinner.

All of the other vampires were staring in shock. They have never seen their leader act like that.

Caius, once he managed to stop laughing, said, "I think you might want to stop him Seth. There is no telling what he might do to Aro."

Seth nodded, knowing the perfect way to get Alec back to him.

He took a deep breathe before shouting, "Alec! Felix groped me again!"

Felix said, "No I didn't."

He didn't have any time to say anything else before he went flying to a wall. Alec had came running back and threw him.

He growled, "What did I tell you about touching Seth that way you piece of shit!?"

Felix got up and said, "I didn't though. Seth just said that to get you to come back."

Alec let out a frustrated sigh. He just came home and all of this happened. He walked over to Seth and picked him up bridal style. He then left the throne room and head down to their room. Seth was his and he was going to make sure everyone knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth was dropped on the bed once he and Alec got to their room. Alec crawled so he was resting above the werewolf. Alec leaned down and pressed his lips against Seth's, the kiss filled with passion. Seth opened his mouth once he felt Alec's tongue press against his lips. Alec wasted no time remapping out his mouth fully before dragging his (Seth) tongue into a forbidden dance. Seth let out a moan which was muffled.

Alec pulled back, looking down at his panting mate and fiancee. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. Alec smirked at Seth, making the latter blush even harder. Alec leaned down to nuzzle his neck softly, inhaling the werewolf's addicting scent. He pressed a kiss to Seth's pulse , making the werewolf squirm.

Seth let out a gasp of surprise when he felt his mate's teeth break the sensitive skin of his neck, and his blood leaving his body. Thank god he was immune to vampire venom (members of the royal family of the werewolves are born immune to vampire venom. When the venom enters their blood stream, their body counterattacks it and turns the venom into harmless proteins). He let out a groan as Alec continued to drink his blood.

After a few more gulps of the very addicting, sweet blood of his mate, Alec pulled back and licked the wound gently.

He then leaned down so his lips grazed Seth's ear and whispered, "Così dolce (so sweet). Your blood is the most addicting blood I have ever tasted. You are my sangue cantante (blood singer)."

Seth blushed at what Alec said. Ever since Alec had first tasted his blood many years ago, he (Alec) has been drinking from him (Seth). He found out that Seth was his blood singer, which meant that his blood sang for him (Alec).

Alec pressed another kiss to Seth's lips, this one softer than the first. He then pulled away completely. He sat next to Seth, letting the werewolf pull himself up. He wrapped his arm around his mate's waist, letting the werewolf rest his head on his shoulder. They sat for several minutes in that position.

Finally Alec pulled away, making Seth whine in protest. He simply smiled and flicked Seth's nose. He then walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a blood red t-shirt. He quickly changed into the clothes and was done in a few seconds. He slipped on dark blue sneakers before brushing his hair swiftly. Once that was done, he went into a draw and pulled out a small black box.

He walked over to where Seth sat on the bed, patiently waiting for him to finish getting ready. He sat next to him and pulled Seth into his lap, letting the wolf snuggle and squirm until he was comfortable. He shook his head slightly, amused by his mate's antics.

Alec handed Seth the black box, saying, "I never had time to give it to you before you were sent on that mission to spy on the Cullens. I know it was about two and a half weeks before you left that I asked you to marry me, but I wanted to find the perfect ring for you. Sorry you had to wait so long to get it love."

Seth smiled widely, kissing Alec on the lips gently, and said, "I forgive you. I knew how important our love was for you. I love you so much that I am willing to wait another sixteen years to get married."

Alec smiled so gently, happy that his mate was fine with how long it took to get the ring, the official sign that they were engaged.

Seth opened the box slowly before gasping. Inside the box was a ring that had a gold band. It had a diamond in the middle which was surrounded by small rubies and emeralds. The ring sparkled in the light, making it look like a star in the sky. It was beautiful.

Seth whispered, "I... I love it. It's beautiful Alec. Thank you."

Alec smiled before burying his face into his mate's shoulder length hair. He loved his mate and would do anything to protect him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Seth slipped the ring on his right hand ring finger, and it fit perfectly. He held up his hand so Alec could see how the stones caught the light and reflected it. Alec grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm of it, making Seth giggle.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Alec and Seth knew what it was for. It was around that time where Heidi would return with the vampires' meal, humans. Seth was at first grossed out and had trouble sleeping for a week. After that he was fine with it. Alec helped him too, feeding alone with him in their room.

Seth and Alex got up and headed to the throne room. When they entered, everyone was already there. Jacob was standing behind Bella and Renesmee, who were standing next to Aro's throne. Bella and Renesmee were going to have their first taste of human blood ever.

Alec lead Seth over to where his adopted father was, who then took him and placed him in his lap like he was a child. The leaders always fed last. Caius noticed the ring on his finger and began to talk to him about it. Seth explained everything with a grin on his face. His mother squealed when she heard the news and demanded to know when the wedding was. Seth had a big blush on his face.

Soon everyone went quiet when they heard a lot voices outside the throne room. The meal had arrived right on time. The doors opened and Heidi came in with a bunch of tourists following her. The doors closed and locked in place.

Aro said, "Welcome everyone! Welcome to Voturi!"

Then the screaming began. The entire guard plus Bella and Renesmee attacked the humans, drinking from them. Jacob looked slightly sick but otherwise was fine. Seth was chatting with his mother about the wedding while Caius gently combed his hair with his fingers. Soon it was time for the leaders and their wives to feed. Seth got to sit in Caius's throne while he fed on the remaining humans.

Alec was suddenly in front of him and lips were on his. Seth opened his mouth and suddenly had the taste of blood on his tongue. Alec always did this with his last victim. He never swallowed the final gulp of blood, but instead had Seth swallow it. Seth never minded, in fact, he enjoyed it. Seth eagerly gulped the blood down before thrusting his tongue into Alec's mouth, trying to find any more blood to swallow. Alec pulled back, which in turn made Seth grumble about wanting more. Alec simply smirked at his mate and left to stand next to his twin sister.

The leaders returned to their thrones and Bella and Renesmee returned to standing next to Aro, their eyes now ruby red from drinking human blood. Seth had to admit, Bella looked three times better with red eyes than gold eyes. Renesmee also looked even cuter than before.

Before anyone noticed, the bodies were gone and the room cleaned up, leaving no trace of blood.

Aro stated after a few minutes of silence, "I would like to announce that we have officially gained two new members to our family. From this day forward Bella and her daughter Renesmee are now members of the Volturi."

Everyone let out a short cheer before they quieted down.

Aro then said, "I would also like for us to start preparing for our party that is being thrown in celebration of one of our own returning to us after sixteen years."

Everyone nodded but right before they all left to start doing what they had to do, Seth spoke up, "Um... I would like to make an announcement."

Everyone went quiet.

Seth looked back at Caius, who nodded and gave him a smile of encouragement.

Seth gave a nervous smile back before turning to face everyone once more.

He took a deep breathe in before saying, "I am pleased to announce that Alec and I are now truly engaged. We didn't tell anyone before I left for the mission because we didn't have a ring at the time. Alec wanted to get one that... represented me. Just before we came here to feed, Alec gave me the ring. I can now officially say that I am Alec's fiancee and that we are going to be married."

Jane let out a squeal of joy as did the other ladies. It was rare that something like this happened. All the men clapped loudly, happy for the young werewolf. Alec walked up to Seth and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Aro raised his hand and everyone settled down once more.

He then spoke, "Thank you Seth for sharing that with all of us. I do hope that you will let us help with the wedding."

Seth said, "Of course Uncle Aro. I know no better people than the people in the Volturi. I was thinking that the ladies could help with the designing and theme while the men help get everything set up."

Aro said, "Of course Seth. I have one question though. When will the wedding take place?"

Alec spoke up this time, "We were thinking about three weeks after the party Master. That way we could introduce Seth to all the covens as the person who is our symbol of peace with the werewolves. This way they know not to harm any more wolves."

Aro nodded. That made sense. He then gave out orders to start preparing for the party and for the invitations to be sent out to all the covens. Everyone split up and did as they were told.

Seth was grabbed by Jane who ran all the way to her room with the other women. They locked the door and began to ask Seth a lot of questions and they made him show them the ring. All of them were taken by its beauty. It fit him so well. Then they got down to business. First though they gently brought Seth outside and locked him out, saying that it was going to be a surprise.

Seth pouted but went to find Alec, hoping that he would provide him with company. He found him in the library, reading a book on werewolves. Seth silently crept up behind him and then nipped his ear. Alec knew who it was and turned around to see Seth. He smiled and with one arm, pulled him into a hug.

Seth asked, "Why are you reading a book on werewolves?"

Alec replied, "I wanted to learn about their society and whatnot. I learned that there are two kinds of werewolves, submissives and dominants. Submissives are the ones who get pregnant with their dominant's pup. So according to this, you are a submissive werewolf, which means that when you go into heat and if we make love, you could end up pregnant with our child."

Seth blushed a deep red. He always dreamed of having a family with Alec but never knew if he wanted to. Now he got his answer which was yes. He couldn't wait to get married.

He leaned up and kissed alec on the lips gently, showing how much he loved him. There was nothing in the world that would tear them apart from one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. Here is the next chapter for the story. ENJOY!**  
**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 4

It has been a week since Seth returned and Bella, Renesmee and Jacob joined the Volturi. The three new members settled in swiftly. Jacob learned to fully deal with the Volturi's eating habits and became Bella and Renesmee's personally body guard. He hardly ever left their side.

One day Seth noticed how close Bella and Demetri were getting. Demetri would always show up with flowers or small gifts for Bella. It was like he was trying to court her. When Seth mentioned this to Demetri, he got really flustered and shy. Seth put 2 and 2 together and realized that Demetri was falling in love with Bella. By the looks of it, Bella felt the same way.

So Seth decided to take matters into his own hands. He went to the throne room where the leaders were sure to be. He turned out to be correct. The leaders were sitting on their thrones with their wives behind them. They all looked up when Seth walked in.

Caius asked, "What is the matter Seth? Is there something wrong with you and Alec?"

Seth shook his head and said, "No. Nothing is wrong between us. I was going to ask Uncle Marcus for a favor."

The leaders looked surprise.

Marcus asked, "What is it you want Seth?"

Seth said, "I was wondering if you could look into the bonds of Bella for me. I noticed something going on with her and I think it has to do with another member. I just want to be sure before I make assumptions."

Marcus nodded and began to concentrate on Bella's bonds with the Volturi. He was very shocked at what he saw.

Aro asked, "What is it brother? What did you see?"

Marcus held his hand out for Aro to take, which he did and saw what Marcus saw. He broke out into a smile and clapped.

He said, "How wonderful! This is exciting news for us."

Caius asked, "Pray tell what would that be brother?"

Aro looked at Marcus, who replied, "It seems that Bella has found her true soulmate among us."

The wives squealed with joy. Seth mentally groaned knowing what that squeal meant. He had received it too when the Volturi found out about his imprint on Alec and that Alec was his soulmate. He silently wished Bella good luck.

Sulpicia asked, "Who is it?"

Marcus said, "It appears to be our well known tracker Demetri. I would have never expected this. The bonds between Bella and the Cullens have almost faded away. The bonds with us are growing stronger everyday. Though the bond with her biological father is still very strong. It seems that she still remains in contact with him."

Seth nodded, glad that he was right about what was happening. He couldn't wait to tell the others about this. He hugged Marcus and Aro and kissed his father and mother and Aunt on the cheek before heading out of the throne room to go find Jane and the other ladies. They were probably in Jane's room planning the wedding. He sighed and walked over to Jane's room.

He knocked on the door and Jane opened it. She gave him a questioning look which said that he better get talking soon.

He said, "Bella and Demetri are soulmates."

Jane's face lit up and let out a squeal. What's with ladies and squealing? She told the others and they joined in. Jane pulled Seth in and began to question him about it. He told them everything and they began to plan on how to get the two on a date. Seth tried to slip out, not wanting any part of the planning, but Jane held him fast and made him sit on the bed. Seth sighed. It was going to be a long day.

With Alec

Alec Volturi was in the library reading about werewolves once more. Once he found out Seth could have kids thanks to him being a submissive werewolf, he wanted to read everything he could about the pregnancy and whatnot. He wanted to be prepared for what happened. He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Demetri standing there.

Demetri asked, "Do you have a minute Alec?"

Alec nodded and led him to one of the couches. He sat down and Demetri sat next to him.

Alec asked, "What is it Demetri? Is something troubling you?"

Demetri nodded and spoke, "Ever since Bella came here to stay with us I have been having this feeling when I am around with her. It feels like she completes me in every way and I just want to hold her and not let go. I want to be by her side forever. Why do I feel this way Alec?"

Alec thought about it for a few minutes. What Demetri described was the way he felt about Seth when he joined them. At first he was very weary around the young werewolf, not fully trusting him. Jane came up to him one day and explained what she had been doing with Seth. Apparently Seth was anything but hateful of them. He loved everything about everyone, never seeing the bad side of anyone. Alec, trusting what his sister said, began to hang out with Seth, getting to know him more and more.

Then one day Marcus had wanted to call a meeting for the guard. He announced that Seth had imprinted and that the imprint's soulmate was Seth, a two way bond. He had been surprised when he was told that it was him. He was happy though, knowing that he had such a bright, happy person in his life.

Alec pulled himself out of his thoughts and said, "I believe I know what you are feeling. I felt the same way when I got to know Seth. It could be that Bella is your soulmate. You would have to ask Marcus though. Only he would be able to tell."

Demetri nodded and said nervously, "If she is my soulmate, then what am I going to do? I don't want to pressure her into a relationship especially after what happened with Dickward and the Cullens."

Alec laughed softly and said, "Calm down Demetri. Everything will be fine. Besides I believe Seth was planning to go to Marcus as well. he wanted to look into Bella's bonds with us. Before you ask me how I know, he came and told me what was going on. I say give it a shot Dem. You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us. Besides even I have seen how Bella looks when she is with you. She looks really happy and cheerful."

Demetri nodded and said with more confidence, "Then I will give it a shot. I will ask her on a date. I will take her somewhere special."

Demetri got up and hugged Alec, thanking him for listening. Alec said no problem and that he was happy to listen. Demetri then left the library to go look for Bella. Alec shook his head in amusement before returning to reading the book he was holding.

With Bella

Bella was pacing in her room. Renesmee was with the wives, learning different languages and other things as well. This was a perfect time for her to think about somethings or more like someone. Ever since they started living with the Volturi, Bella has found herself attracted to a member of the guard. That person was none other than Demetri, their main tracker.

Whenever Bella and Demetri ran into one another, he would give her flowers and small gifts. One present he gave her really surprised her. It was a small gold locket that had a small ruby imbedded in it. When she opened the locket, there was a picture of her and Renesmee, smiling happily at the camera. It had warmed her dead heart to see her daughter smiling like she did.

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and in walked Jake. He looked really exhausted from all the work he was doing to set up for the party.

He spotted Bella and noticed she was pacing nervously.

He asked, "What's up Bells? Is there something wrong?"

Bella shook her head and said, "No I'm fine. It's just that I think I am falling in love with one of the members here in the Volturi."

Jacob's eyes widened. That was a surprise.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the space next to him. Bella sat down and he pulled her so she was leaning against his shoulder.

He asked, "Who is it?"

Bella said, "It's the tracker Demetri. I don't know why but ever since we came here I have found myself attracted to him. It was like he is a flame and I am the moth. I don't know why."

Jacob thought for a few seconds.

He then said, "Well why not tell him what you feel? It wouldn't hurt you to try. If he feels the same way then that is a bonus for you. You deserve to be happy after what the Cullens did. I am sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Bella shook her head and said, "You protected Renesmee for me. At the time your friendship and her were the only things that kept me going. Because you were protecting Renesmee for me also meant that you were protecting me. Your friendship is something I treasure deeply Jake."

Jake smiled when he heard that. It is good to know that the Bella he always knew was still there.

He said, "Well I still think you should tell him. It might work out alright for you."

Bella nodded and said, "Thank you Jake for listening to me."

He said, "No problem Bells. I am always here for you no matter what. The same goes for Seth and your daughter. They would never abandon you for anything."

They hugged once more before Bella left to find Demetri to tell him how she felt. Jacob passed out on her bed for the time being. He was tired goddamn it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. Here is chapter five of the twilight story. I hope you all enjoy it. It will be around this chapter that Seth's biological family will be introduced. If you get confused about them, PM me. Anyway... ENJOY!**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 5

Bella was searching for Demetri. She had went to the library and found Alec, who said that Demetri just spoke to him a few minutes ago and left. She then went to the training room and didn't find him there either. She then walked about the castle, wondering where he could be. She was so deep in thought that she walked right into someone.

She said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

She looked up and saw Demetri. Had she been human, she would have blushed hard.

Demetri looked flustered as well when he said, "It's fine. I have been looking for you. There is something that I want to talk to you about. Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?"

Bella nodded and Demetri held his arm out for her, which she took with a giggle. He lead the way outside to the gardens, which had rare plants and herbs as well as different kinds of trees. It was lit up with lamps, giving it a surreal look.

Demetri lead her to a bench where they both sat down.

Demetri asked, "Would you like to start?"

Bella said, "No. You should start."

Demetri nodded and then began to speak, "Well I don't know how to put this. I guess at the beginning would be good. Ever since you came here to live with us I have been happier than I have been in years. You light up my world with your smile and your gentle nature. Whenever there is a problem you try to solve it the gentlest way possible. So what I am trying to say is... I love you Bella. I love you a lot. When I heard from Seth about what Dorkward did to you I was so angry. I wanted to go over to him and rip him apart and burn the pieces. You didn't deserve that and neither did your daughter. Please Bella. I want to be apart of your life as well as your daughter's. If you let me, I promise you that I will be the best dad that Renesmee ever had and the best mate as well."

Then there was silence. You could cut the tension with a knife. The silence was then broken when Bella whispered something so softly not even Demetri's vampire hearing could catch it.

He asked, "What did you say Bella?"

Bella said louder, "Yes. Yes I would love to have you as part as my daughter's life as well as mine. I love you too Demetri. I have felt the same way ever since I came to live here."

Demetri's face broke out into a huge grin before he picked Bella up and swung her around, laughing happily. Bella giggled as she was swung in circles. Demetri set her feet back onto the ground. They looked each other in the eyes. They didn't know that their faces were growing closer together until their lips gently pressed against one another's. The kiss was simple and sweet, nothing like the kisses Bella shared with Edward. No, this one was far different and had more feeling towards it.

They soon broke apart before laughing with one another. This was the beginning of a life long love.

With Seth

Seth stared out the window and into the garden where he witness Bella and Demetri talk. He smiled when he saw Demetri pick Bella up and swing her around. Bella must have said yes. Seth was happy for her. She deserved it after what happened in her last relationship. It's a good thing that once you join the Volturi willingly and get adopted by one of the leader's, which Aro was planning to do with Bella, any former marriage bonds or engagements are void. That meant Bella was free to marry Demetri and Edward and the Cullens could do nothing about it.

Seth heard the door open and close. He didn't turn around though, knowing who it was. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss being pressed against his neck. He smiled and leaned back into the embrace, feeling the arms tighten their grip as he did.

He heard the person say, "Well look who is spying on the newly mates. Such a bad boy. You should know better than to do that bella lupo."

Seth smirked as he turned around in the embrace, facing his drop-dead, handsome mate, Alec.

He said in a low voice, "Maybe I should be punished then love. After all you are right and that spying is a bad thing to do."

Alec gave Seth his own smirk. Before Seth knew it, his back was up against the wall and his legs were spread apart so Alec could press their hips together. Alec had pinned his hands up next to his head so he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Alec leaned in so his lips were grazing the werewolf's ear, making Seth shiver.

He whispered, "Prepare yourself."

Seth only had enough time to take a breath before he felt teeth break the skin on his neck. He let out a groan as he felt his source of life leave his body. This was the second time that Alec fed from him since he came home.

Alec let out a muffled groan when he felt the sweet blood of his mate hit his tongue. He began to drink deeply, planning to make Seth very tired from bloodloss. He was not going to drain Seth dry, he was just going to drain him so he was too tired to get up for the next few days. He continued to gulp down the addicting blood, listening to how Seth's heart sped up as did his breathing.

Seth let out a whimper as he felt his body become weak and tired. He was losing so much blood. At this rate Alec would completely drain him.

He gasped out, "Alec... that's... enough. Too... much."

Alec pulled away after a few more gulps. He looked at Seth in the eye. His mate looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. He smirked before licking the bite mark, closing the wound with his venom. He then shifted Seth so he was carrying him bridal style. He walked back to their room and laid Seth on the bed, tucking him in. He kissed the werewolf's forehead and turned to leave. He turned the lights off and closed the door.

Alec walked into the throne room where some of the guests had already arrived. The party was not until a week from today so they had plenty of time to get ready. The scent of werewolves hit his nose hard. There were at least nine wolves.

Alec looked at his leaders and noticed that Aro was speaking to three of the nine wolves. Two were male and one was female.

Aro noticed him and said, "Alec! Come over here. There are some people I want to introduce to you."

Alec obediently walked over to Aro, who held out his hand. Alec Gave Aro his hand and let him read his thoughts. Aro clapped with glee, knowing that Bella was happy and in good hands. He gave Alec a look when he saw him drink from Seth and Alec gave him a look that said, 'He let me and he enjoyed it.' Aro sighed before turning to face the three wolves. Alec did the same.

Aro spoke, "I would like to introduce you to Senthern's imprint/mate/fiancee Alec Volturi. Alec, this here is Queen Kuroyuki Paranorma, or Rayshiro/Ray as she prefers to be called. She is the leader of the werewolves. The young man next to her is her twin brother Jamie Paranorma. The man standing on her other side is their father, Tsukuyomi Paranorma."

Alec bowed in respect. That was when he realized that Seth was called something else.

He asked, "Permission to speak freely Master?"

Aro said, "Permission granted."

Alec asked, "Why did you call Seth, Senthern?"

He heard a gentle laughter that was like bells. He turned and saw the Queen laughing.

She said, "I'm sorry for laughing. Senthern is Seth's biological name. His nickname is Seth. Or as we called him when he was with us, Sun."

Alec nodded, understanding what was said to him. Now that he had the chance, he looked at all three wolves.

The Queen was very beautiful. She had light, tanned skin and a lean frame. She stood at 5' 7''. Her hair was let free and reached all the way down to her knees in waves. Her hair was black, streaked with midnight blue and the ends were tipped crimson. Her bangs framed her face, making her look cute. The most startling feature of all was her blood red eyes. They glowed when the light hit them just right. She wore a white renaissance dress that had a silver chain wrapped around her waist. On her feet were a pair of white spartan sandals. Around her shoulders was a white cloak that was held together by a soft blue stone. The hood had fur on it, to keep her head warm.

The teen next to her was the same height as her. His skin was slightly darker than hers. He had brown hair that had streaks of silver in it that went down to his shoulders. He had a lean frame like his sister. His eyes were a golden-brown that seemed to captivate you if you stared into them too long. He wore a silver long-sleeved shirt and pants. He , like his sister, had spartan sandals on, except that they were silver. He wore a silver cloak that had a fur hood on it which was held together by a light purple stone.

The man standing on the other side of the Queen was taller than the teens. He stood at 6' 2'' with a more muscular frame than his kids. He had short white hair that fell in front of his eyes, which were red. His skin was slightly paler than his kids. He wore a greyish-greenish robe with grey sandals and cloak, which was held together by a light green stone.

Aro lightly slapped him on the shoulder to knock him out of his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it. He looked at the three wolves. The Queen had an amused look on her face, her brother was smiling and their father had a bored look on his face.

Alec said, "Forgive me if I was staring Milady."

The Queen said, "No problem. Call me Rayshiro or Ray. I am not one who cares for formality."

Alec nodded. That was a first for him.

He asked, "Are you here for the party?"

Ray nodded and said, "Yea. And for the wedding to. I haven't seen my brother for many years. I thought it was time to drop by for a visit. Now Aro. You have told me about the vampire hybrid Renesmee. May I see her please?"

Aro nodded and said, "Of course. I hope though you don't plan on harming her."

Ray said, "Of course not. I have seven children of my own who are vampire hybrids. That would be cruel."

Aro accepted the answer and sent one of the guards for the child. A few seconds later, Sulpicia entered with Renesmee by her side. Renesmee ran over to Aro and hugged him, who in turn picked her up and swung her around a few times before placing her back onto the ground.

He whispered something to her. Whatever he said made her look at Ray with eyes wide with wonder. Ray smiled and bent down to her level and spoke to her in a quiet voice. Next thing everyone knew, Renesmee was jumping up and down with excitement. She ran out to find her mother, which left everyone staring after her.

After a few minutes Jamie spoke up, "Do I even want to know what you said to get the girl excited sis?"

Ray had a thoughtful look on her face before she said, "Nope."

Jamie let out a groan while their father let out a small laugh.

**Okay. I got that done with. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. Next chapter is where the Cullens come in. What will happen? Well... You will just have to read and find out!**

**Until Next time,**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo people! Sorry for not updating lately. I am very sorry. For those who love my rise of the guardians story, I promise to update. But for now the story is on temporary hiatus. I promise to get back to it though. Love you all and please R$R.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid (Characters except ones mentioned later on are not mine. Wish they were though.)**

Chapter 6

Later on that day Alec found out what Ray said to Renesmee. She apparently promised that she would take her (Renesmee) shopping and that she would get her whatever she wanted. Renesmee was so excited about the trip because one, she would be able to get things she wanted, not things that other people wanted her to wear and stuff, and two, she would get to hang out with the Queen of the Werewolves. That was so exciting. She never thought that she would meet someone of such importance in her life. It was like a dream come true.

Renesmee ran to go find her mom. She found her after a few minutes of searching, in the Garden with Demetri. Bella noticed her the moment she heard the footsteps coming towards them and bent down and opened her arms, which Renesmee ran full speed into.

Renesmee gasped out, "Guess what mommy? I met the Queen of the Werewolves! She said she would take me shopping for things I want!"

Bella let out a gentle laugh and swung her child around, making her giggle. She said, "That's wonderful sweetie! I never knew there was a ruler for the wolves though. Do you know why she is here?"

Renesmee nodded, but before she answered, she reached out for Demetri, who took her in his arms and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek. Bella smiled at the scene, knowing that Demetri would love Renesmee like she was his biological daughter. He would make a wonderful father.

Renesmee then said, "She is here because of Big Brother Seth. Seth is her younger brother and so when she found out that he was getting married and stuff, she came to see him. It has been a long time since she last saw him. Not only that, she has seven other kids who are just like me. They are hybrids, but instead of being half human, they are part werewolf. She said that I would get to meet them before the wedding."

This time Demetri answered, "Did she now? Well you are a very adorable girl, so it would be very hard for anyone to resist your charm, Nessie."

Renesmee giggled.

That was when Bella gave Demetri a look that said that they should tell her what was going on. He nodded and sat down with Renesmee in his lap. Bella sat next to him and took her daughter's hand in hers. Renesmee sensed something uneasy going around. Was something wrong with mommy?

She asked, "Is something wrong mommy?"

Bella shook her head and said, "No little one. There is nothing wrong. There is something we need to tell you, and I want you to listen and not jump to conclusions."

Renesmee nodded and listened to what was being said.

Bella took a deep, unneeded breath, and said, "Remember how your daddy changed after the encounter with the Volturi?"

Renesmee nodded. Daddy became meaner to mommy and her. He began to shout at them and other stuff. He would hardly ever say sorry to them.

Bella continued, "Well... you see... Daddy was abusive towards us. As to what brought this on I do not know. I could not stand it though that he was hurting you. It was only until Seth told me the plan to get away did I truly act. Once we got here, I learned some things. Daddy was not my true soulmate. He never was. Marcus said that there is no bond between him and me. I soon found my true soulmate. That person is Demetri. Demetri and I are destined to be together. He wants to be apart of your life Renesmee. He wants to be the father that you never truly had. He wants to be with us as a family."

Renesmee stared at her silently. It was a lot to take in but she understood all of it.

She asked, "Does that mean that I can call Demetri daddy?"

Bella broke out into a smile and said softly, "Yes. Yes you can."

Renesmee then said, "Okay. If he makes you happy mommy then you should be with him. I like him very much. He is much nicer than Edward."

Demetri had a big smile on his face as he heard Renesmee accept him. He got up and swung her around in circles, making her laugh. He then hugged her closely, promising her that he would be the best dad she ever had. Bella joined the hug, making it look like the picture of a happy family.

With the Cullens

Edward Cullen was seething. His wife left him with their child and went to the Volturi. She was not coming back. How dare she leave him! He gave her everything and more! If it weren't for him, their daughter wouldn't even exist. Not only that, Jacob and Seth disappeared too. Alice had no idea where they were. The wolves didn't know either. The only person who seemed to have a clue was Charlie, but even his mind was unreadable. He kept thinking of different things to make Edward unable to find out what he knew.

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts by Esme who shouted, "Edward! Come down please! There is something you need to see."

Edward sighed but went down. He walked into the living room where everyone was either sitting or standing. Carlisle was holding an envelope that had the handwriting of Aro on it. What was going on?

Carlisle spoke then, "Everyone. This came in the mail today. It is from the Volturi. For what I do not know."

Everyone watched closely as he opened the letter and his eyes widened is surprise.

Esme asked, "What is it honey?"

Carlisle said, "It is an invitation."

The invitation said,

"_Dear Cullens Family,_

_ You are invited to a party that is being thrown for the return of a beloved member of the Volturi. Two-three weeks after the party a wedding will be held for the same person. They are getting married to one of our guard members. The party is next week if you wish to come._

_From,_

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus"_

Everyone was silent as well as shocked. A party and a wedding?

Rosalie was the first to snap out of it, "What the fuck!? Why the fuck are they having a wedding? They are emotionless vampires!"

Emmett wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. Jasper used his power as well.

Alice said, "I would have seen this happen though. I would have known about it."

Jasper said, "Maybe Bella is using her powers. She could be messing with your visions."

Everyone nodded. It seemed most likely that Bella was doing this. If they only knew the truth.

Esme said, "Well I think we should go. It would be nice to see who is getting married."

Everyone else stated their opinions on the matter. In the end, they decided to go. When they returned, they would have Renesmee with them. That was for sure. Bella would pay for leaving them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo people. Enjoy as always.**

Chapter 7

It was finally almost time for the party. Everyone was rushing about to get last minute things done and to make sure everything was in place. Seth was dragged out by the girls and his sister to go shopping for a perfect outfit. They ended up going to at least thirty different stores, getting at least two things from each one, except Renesmee, she got whatever she wanted, just like Ray promised her.

Renesmee ended up getting five new dresses, ten new shirts and pants, eight skirts, some workout outfits, fifteen pairs of new shoes and some jewelry as well. She got a manicure and a pedicure for the party. She also bought a cute dress for the wedding for she was chosen to be the flower girl along with Ray's youngest daughter, whose name was Shirayuki, which meant white snow. The dress she was going to wear to the party was a light pink dress that had slightly puffy sleeves and fanned out past her waist. She got a pair of cute pearl colored flats to go with the outfit.

Seth ended up getting some feminine looking boy clothes. He was blushing the whole time, for the girls playfully made fun of him about how cute he looked and stuff. His outfit for the party was a japanese style shirt. It was forest green with gold designs on it. It had a sash that would tie up in the back. The sleeves fanned out at the bottom. He got a pair of matching shorts, that cut off half way down his thighs. He got a pair of dark brown boots to finish up the outfit. All the clothing clung to his body to show off the feminine form he possesses.

Jane got a blue dress that was strapless with small sparkles on it and went down to the floor. She got matching shoes and some jewelry to complete the outfit. She also got her nails done so they matched her dress. Heidi got a dark red cocktail dress that clung to her in all the right places. She got black heels to finish it. Bella got a long dark blue dress with white flats. The dress made her look very slimming.

Rayshiro had bought a ice blue dress that fanned out when it reached her waist. There was a strap that tied around her neck. The dress had a gem design on the top half. She bought a white sweater to go on top of it and a pair of silver flats to complete it.

Once they got back to their home, they immediately went to get ready, for the party was literally four hours away. The girls focused on Seth the most, making sure to get his hair done and his face as well. His hair had thin golden strands of what appeared to be either ribbon or blades of long grass. Ray said that it was blades of long grass that was only found where she lived. It was very strong so it was often found woven into people's hair. The girls put a light blush on his cheeks and a small amount of lip gloss. Once they were done, they helped him into his outfit. He blushed really hard when the girls kept telling him how cute he looked. Jane got that look on her face like they were forgetting something, which happened to be Seth's ring, the one Alec gave him. She found it and slipped it on his right ring finger. Now his outfit was complete.

After he was done, they girls all got ready themselves. Bella had her hair curled slightly and her bangs woven into braids and tied at the back of her head, Jane had her hair straightened and woven into a braid, tied with a blue ribbon, Heidi had her hair appear to be more wavy and cup her face, giving her a dark, seductive look. Renesmee had her curly hair curled up even more and tied up into a big ponytail in the back, making her appear as an innocent child. Rayshiro was the last one done. Her hair was naturally wavy, so all she did was make a braid here and there, letting the rest fall down to her knees.

By the time they were finished, they only had ten minutes until the party started. All the guests have come, including the Cullens, which resulted in Aro telling Bella not to try and kill them. He told Demetri and Alec the same thing. Demetri because he was Bella's true soulmate and Alec because once the Cullen's found out about Seth, they might try to insult him, which would piss him (Alec) off.

There was a knock on the door. Jane asked who it was and the person who replied was a guard, saying that the party was ready to start and it was time for them to enter. Jane sent him away and made sure everyone was ready. They were all going to meet their dates at the entrance to the throne room, where the party was being held.

Jane was going with Felix (they apparently found out that they were soulmates and hooked up), Heidi was going with Afton, Bella was going with Demetri, Rayshiro was going with her mate Ulquiorra (who was a vampire) and Seth was going with his mate/fiancee Alec. Renesmee was going with Shiro, who was Rayshiro's youngest son. Jacob knew he was too old for her at the current time to be her date, so he decided to go with Rayshiro's eldest daughter, Rachi.

The ladies walked to the doors that lead to the throne room. There, they met up with their dates, who all gaped at them. Felix kissed Jane on the cheek and held his arm out for her to take, which she did with a giggle. Heidi and Afton held hands, waiting to enter. Demetri kissed Bella on the lips, say how beautiful she was. She giggled and took his waiting arm. Ray and Ulquiorra kissed each other softly, happy to be together once more (It was sometimes hard for them to be apart). He spun her around twice before holding his arm out for her to take, which she did.

Alec though, was speechless. His mate was standing in front of him, dressed so beautifully that he could have been mistaken for a girl. His face had a red hue to it, blushing hard from the stare he was getting from Alec. His clothes clung to him, making him look very cute. Basically, Seth reeked of pure innocence, something that he had to protect at all costs until they were officially married, which was when he could fully possess that innocence.

He walked up to Seth and gently took his face in his hands, feeling the warm skin. He made Seth look up at him, his dark eyes filled with love and kindness. He smiled and kissed him softly. Seth whimpered and held onto Alec's wrists and he let his mate dominate his mouth.

Alec soon pulled back and said, "Lei è così bello, il mio amore (you are so beautiful, my love). Così puro ed innocente (so pure and innocent)."

Seth blushed even harder when he heard Alec say that. He smiled though and said, "Ringraziarla ama. Lei è il uno solo che vedo proprio ora. Il mio bello, compagno forte, scuro, il mio vampiro (Thank you love. You are the only one I see right now. My beautiful, strong, dark mate, my vampire)."

Alec kissed his hand, the one with the ring on it.

He said, "Lei ama lo squillo l'ho preso. Amo vedere lei l'indossa. Mi fa sente gioioso, per sapere che ho trovato il uno che aveva ragione per me (You like the ring I got you. I love seeing you wear it. It makes me feel joyous, to know that I found the one who was right for me)."

Seth let out a small laugh and said, "Certo l'indosserei. Per me, è un segno che sono posseduto da qualcuno. Un qualcuno che amerà me e mi tiene la cassaforte per sempre. Qualcuno, che farò nudo i loro bambini per (Of course I would wear it. For me, it is a sign that I am owned by someone. A someone who will love me and keep me safe forever. Someone, who I will bare their children for)."

Alec laughed and swung Seth around in circles before setting him down and holding his arm out for Seth to take. It was time to enter the party and reveal themselves. Bella, Renesmee, and Seth pulled the hood of their black cloaks up, to hide their faces until they could reveal themselves.

They all stood in a line, waiting to enter. When they heard Aro from inside, they knew it was time.

They heard Aro say, "Now I wish to introduce to you our main guard and their dates."

The doors opened, revealing the throne room. There were many vampires from all over the world there. Seth got that feeling in his stomach. Alec noticed and squeezed his hand, letting him know that he was there.

Aro said, "We have Jane and her date Felix (they entered), Heidi and her date Afton (they entered), Isabella and her date Demetri, Renesmee and her date Shiro, our special guest, the Queen of the Werewolves herself, Kuroyuki and her mate Ulquiorra." There was a pause. Aro wanted everyone to enter first and let the commotion of the arrival of Kuroyuki settle down before he introduced their final pair.

He said, "And our final pair. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you Senthern and his date Alec!"

Seth was mildly surprised that Aro called him by his biological name, but shrugged it off as he and Alec entered, walking towards the thrones. Seth could feel all the vampires' eyes on him, staring, trying to figure out who he was. It unnerved him slightly. Alec gripped his hand again, silently telling him that he was going to be okay.

His nose caught a familiar scent. He turned his head and spotted the Cullens. They were glaring at the hidden form of Bella, while looking longing at Renesmee. He so badly wanted to rip them apart, except Jasper and Emmett. He knew they were loyal only to Bella and would do anything to protect her. Marcus had told him that there was still a strong bond between Bella and the two male vampires, which Bella explained that they were the only two who still truly cared for her and would do anything to protect her.

Once Seth and Alec reached the thrones, Alec kissed his hand and let Seth go, watching him walk up the steps to his throne (Aro had one made for him and another one for Bella for they were both adopted by one of the leaders. Seth by Caius and Bella by Aro.). Seth kept a straight posture when he sat down, making him appear to be someone important, which he was.

He heard all the whispers going around. The most popular topic was the appearance of the Queen of the Werewolves. Why would Aro let her come here? They were enemies right? Oh how wrong they were. The Volturi and the Werewolves have been at peace with one another for several years now. Not that anyone knew that of course.

Aro raised his hand and the room went silent. The silence lasted for several minutes.

Finally Aro spoke, "As you know, the Queen of the Werewolves is here. The reason is because long ago we, the Voturi, and Kuroyuki, the Queen, have met and created a treaty between our two races to end the never-ending war. I had only one condition, and that condition was that a single werewolf, didn't matter who, had to cut their ties of loyalty to their Queen and their race, and then bind those ties to myself and my brothers. Only one werewolf came forth, willing to join us."

"That werewolf was none other than the Queen's youngest brother. His name is Senthern. Yes, the same person that just entered this room and is sitting beside Caius. He is the reason that a war of great destruction has not happened yet. He is the reason that our races are at peace. He... is the reason that we have gathered here today. Sixteen years ago I sent Senthern on a mission, a mission that kept him away from his mate and his family. He changed his name and created an alias. For the next sixteen years he did what he was told to do, sending us progress reports every once and awhile. Then finally, just a few weeks ago, he returned to us, bringing three people with him. Those people were Bella, Renesmee and Renesmee's mate, Jacob Black, who is a shapeshifter whose form is a wolf."

"Now that he has returned to us, we can go back to being a family once more. We can now properly say that our family has gained three new members. I wish to introduce to you my adoptive daughter and granddaughter, Isabella Volturi and Renesmee Volturi, or previously known as Isabella Cullen and Renesmee Cullen." Bella and Renesmee pulled their hoods off, revealing their faces to everyone.

Many of the covens were shocked at the news. First at the news of the werewolves and know the news of Aro adopting two people. The Cullens minus Jasper and Emmett, were surprised with the news about Jacob, but furious with the news of Bella being adopted. The reason is because if a member of a coven is adopted by a Volturi member or one of the Leaders, then any ties of bonding like marriage is null and void. That meant Bella had every right to remarry. Now they could not touch her or they could be killed. But that would not stop them. They would find a way to get Renesmee back and get their revenge on Bella.

Before anyone had time to recover, Caius stood up and said, "I have an announcement to make. Aro was not the only one to adopt someone. I have too along with my wife. When young Senthern came, I loathed him. I tried to make his life a living hell. But no matter what I did, he never stopped being himself. After an incident I realized just how much he had changed me. He made me happy with his cheerful attitude and his gentle, loving personality. So I decided to do something about it. I spoke to my wife about it and she said that it was a wonderful idea because she always wanted a child to raise. So I wish to introduce to you my adopted son, Senthern Volturi, or previously known as Senthern Paranorma."

Seth stood up and slowly pulled down his hood, revealing his face to everyone there. He saw that the Cullens were shocked. He knew they recognized him. How could they not? After all, he has been hanging out with them for almost three years. He felt his mother behind him, her presence comforting him.

He looked at Aro and he nodded. Seth turned to face everyone and then began to speak, "Hello everyone. As you know, my name is Senthern Volturi. Though no one here really ever calls me that for that was the name that was given to me when I was with the werewolves. When I joined the Volturi, I took on a different name, for I was starting a new life. I chose the name Seth. Seth was also part of the name I chose for my alias. As Aro mentioned, I was sent on a mission that lasted sixteen years. I was ordered to go undercover and spy on a coven of vampires, find their weakness, and get them to join us. The mission didn't go as planned. A mission that should have only taken me a few weeks to a couple of months at most lasted years. In the end though it was worth it. I met people who I wanted to protect. I met Jacob, Bella and Renesmee."

The Cullens, once again minus Jasper and Emmett (they figured it out very early who Seth truly was, but they didn't care and still loved him.), gasped in shock. He saw the looks on their faces and glared at them, eyes filled with pure hatred and rage. Caius put a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

Seth took a deep breath and continued, "That's right Cullens. The wolf you knew as Seth Clearwater never existed. He was an alias I created to accomplish my mission. It wasn't hard to keep the information from you. My magic protected my thoughts from being read by you Edward and because I am a full blooded werewolf, Alice couldn't read my future. The only people who figured it out were Jasper and Emmett. I freaked when they found out, for I thought they would try to kill me. They didn't though. Instead they kept it a secret from their family members, and gave me reports on what was going on. I was eternally grateful for what they did. For that reason, I would like to invite them to join me and my family."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The room was silent. No one spoke at all. The Cullens were speechless as were the leaders themselves. They had not once knew that someone found out about Seth. Seth stared at the Cullens, mentally smirking at how he shocked them. Everyone thought that he could not hate, but he could. He hated the Cullens for what they did to Bella and her daughter. He believed that they should be killed.

Seth suddenly felt himself become calm. He looked over at Jasper who nodded to him. Seth gave him a nod back. Thank god Jasper could control emotions. It was silent for several more minutes before Alice broke it.

She shouted, "What the fuck!? You are one of them Seth!? How could you stand being around monsters like them!? And how dare you suggest that Jasper and Emmett leave their family to join you!"

Jane let out a growl, not liking the way Alice was talking to her best friend. She said, "Watch what you say pixie. You have no right to speak to Seth that way. Seth has been a proud member of our family for many years. He never once judged us on our feeding habits. And by calling us monsters, you are calling Seth's mate/fiancee a monster, and from what I read in books, if someone insults their imprint/mate, the werewolf would try to seek revenge on the person who did the insulting. Then again if you tried to harm Seth, Alec would try to kill you."

Alice shut up immediately. She did not want to fight Jane. Rosalie soon spoke up, "All we want is Renesmee back. Bella kidnapped her from us."

Felix snorted, trying to contain the laughter that wanted to break free. Rosalie heard it and turned to him, glaring hard.

He said, "Yea right. Bella didn't kidnap Renesmee. Both of them wanted to leave your family. Bella told all of us what she went through after we met in the clearing. She told us about how cold Edward acted towards her and her daughter. The only reason Renesmee wasn't truly abused was because Jacob was there to shield her away from everything. He protected her when Bella was unable to do so. So I wouldn't saying that Bella kidnapped the little girl."

Alice shot back, "Where is the proof?"

Before anyone got to answer, a clear voice cut in, "As much as I love these kinds of conversations, I think the reason we were all called here was to celebrate. Why don't we do that and then continue this... interrogation later?"

Everyone turned to who spoke. The person was standing near Seth. That person was none other than Kuroyuki, his older sister.

Edward said, "This doesn't concern you werewolf."

Ray said in a tone that held controlled anger, "Actually it does. You see, Seth is my biological younger brother. Therefor he is the prince of my people. Insult him, you insult me. Harm him, and I will kill you. Aro didn't want this to be mentioned but for your sake I will tell you. The treaty that was formed between our two races is very fragile. In other words, if a vampire harms Seth in any way, I have the right to declare war upon the vampire race. Also the treaty states that anyone who is in the Volturi with Seth are under my protection and Jurisdiction. That means you have no power here Cullens. I may be a woman and a queen, but that does not mean that I won't try and kill you myself if you try to harm them."

Everyone was (sigh) again quiet. The Volturi knew that a threat made by Rayshiro was not meant to be taken lightly. She had a very good record of following the threats as soon as she makes them.

The Cullens glared at her but backed down for the time being.

Aro broke the silence, "Well now that that is over, lets celebrate everyone!"

Music started up, stating the party has begun. Vampires grabbed their partners and began to dance slowly to the music. Some vampires broke off into conversations with each other. When it came to these kinds of incidents with the Volturi, it was very easy to jump back to normal.

Ulquiorra turned to Ray and asked, "May I have this dance, Tsuki ōkami (moon wolf)?"

Ray smirked at him and replied, "Of course Kuro kōmori(black bat)."

He took her to the dance floor where they began to do a slow dance.

Bella was asked by Demetri and said yes and was soon swept off her feet (figuratively). Everyone else quickly partnered up too and began to enjoy the evening.

Seth was left alone for the time being. He had a lot on his mind about what just happened. He sighed and walked over to the table that had refreshments on it, which was basically human blood and some other things for the guests who could eat (werewolves and Renesmee). He picked up a glass of AB- blood and began to sip lightly from it. When you live with vampires for as long as he has, you kind of pick up on their eating habits.

He was slowly drinking the tasty (in his opinion) liquid when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He felt lips touch the back of his neck and knew who it was.

A voice whispered into his ear, "Excuse me pretty one. I don't believe we have met before."

Seth let out a soft laugh and turned around in the embrace, coming face to face with his mate. He took another sip of the dark red liquid, purposely making sure to lick his lips afterwards. Alec let out a groan. His mate could be so damn seductive yet innocent at the same time.

Seth said, "I am pretty sure I have seen you around though. With a face like that, it is hard not to remember."

Alec let out a laugh and kissed his mate on the lips, tasting the remnants of the blood he was drinking. He pulled back, hear Seth whine in displeasement.

He said, "Now now none of that. A prince shouldn't whine."

Seth said, "Well I am not your average prince."

"That you are not love. Won't you dance with me?"

Seth sighed. He didn't like to dance that much. It reminded him too much of the time he, Ray and Jamie danced when their mother was alive. She would always teach them something new.

He broke out of his thoughts and said, "Sure."

He placed his glass down and let Alec drag him into the crowd. He placed his hands on the vampire's shoulder and hand. Alec placed his hands on his mate's waist and hand. They began to dance, gliding across the floor, their feet not making a single sound. Seth felt a smile grow, enjoying himself to the fullest. He felt Alec dip him slightly before pulling him up and kissing him on the lips, stealing his breath away.

A light cough broke them up. Seth turned and saw his biological father standing there with an amused look on his face. He said, "Mind if I cut in? It has been such a long time since I got to dance with my youngest son."

Alec nodded and handed Seth off to his father, before slipping through the crowd to find his sister. Seth watched him go with a look of sadness in his eyes. He hated it whenever Alec left him.

Tsukuyomi noticed the look on his son's face and let a small smile grace his face. His wife had the same look when he left her to do things.

He said, "Don't worry Seth. He will be back."

Seth turned to him and said, "I know. I just really dislike it when he is away from me. It feels like a part of me is being ripped apart."

Yomi (his nickname) said, "Believe me I know what it is like. Your mother and I were the same. You sister is too. She and Ulquiorra can't stand to be apart from each other for very long."

Seth looked at him in surprise.

He asked, 'What? You thought you were the only one who felt that way?"

Seth let out a small nod.

Tsukuyomi shook his head and said, "That is how it is with most people of our family. Once we meet our soulmate, we always feel sadness when they are away from us. The two souls call out for each other, wanting to be complete once more. Back when I first met your mother and found out she was my soulmate, I never wanted to leave her. When I did, I felt a pain unlike anything I have felt before. It felt like I was dying from the inside out. It got so bad that I snuck into the castle to see her, and found her on her bed in pain. When she saw me, she looked so happy. She lept up and ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, saying that she never wanted to let me go. After that we got married. And through that marriage we got three little devils."

Seth laughed. He remembered that. He and his older siblings loved to prank people and cause chaos.

He hugged his father and said, "Thanks dad."

Tsukuyomi smiled and hugged him back, saying, "No problem son."

Just as they pulled back, Alec appeared next to them and held his arms out, which Seth walked right into. His father laughed at them lightly before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Alec said, "The leaders wish to speak to you love."

Seth nodded and let Alec guide him through the crowd to where the leaders were standing. They were not alone. Standing with them were Emmett and Jasper. Seth's curiosity piped up, wondering what was going on.

When Emmett spotted him, he rushed over and grabbed Seth off the ground, spinning him around in circles.

He said, "Hey Sethy! It's good to see you again!"

Seth said, "God damn it Emmett! Put me down right now!"

Emmett laughed again and placed him down onto the ground once more. He then pulled Seth into a big bear hug, almost crushing his lungs. He soon let go and stepped back, letting Jasper hug the teen.

Jasper said, "It is good to see you again Seth. I wish to... apologize on the behalf of our 'coven.' The way they spoke to you was rude and insulting. I am sorry that we could not stand up against them at the time."

Seth shook his head and said, "It is fine. I understand that you could not because of the position you were in. Plus the Cullens are a rude bunch. Never really liked them at all. I had to deal with it though for the sake of the mission. I am happy now though for I am back home with my family and mate. It would be even better though if you two joined us."

Jasper gave him a smile and ruffled his hair a bit, making the teen glare at him. He said, "Of course we would join you. I figured it out a long time ago that Alice was not my true mate. Same here with Emmett. We felt no love for them and still don't."

Seth smiled and hugged Jasper, happy to have two more family members with him. Jasper hugged him back with Emmett crushing them both in a hug. Everyone laughed at the scene.

Later that night

It was now 12:30 am in the morning. Seth was dead tired from all the dancing and partying. He wanted to curl up in his bed and go to sleep. He let out a yawn, ready to fall where he stood.

Caius, who was talking to some vampires from Japan, saw him yawn and knew his son was tired. He walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, startling the sleepy teen.

He said, "Why don't you head up to bed son? Go get some sleep. You will need it because later on we will be having a... meeting with the Cullens and you need to be there."

Seth nodded and began to walk to the door, only to walk into a wall because he was so tired. He was then picked up by his father who carried him out of the throne room to his room. Seth snuggled into his dad's chest, inhaling his spicy scent. His eyes drooped, darkness creeping up on him. He gave in to the sleepiness, letting darkness wrap him in its dark embrace.

Caius looked down and saw the his son had fallen asleep. He smiled. He missed having the boy fall asleep on him. When Seth left for the mission, it took him months to get used to not having the boy crawling into his lap to sleep.

He got to his son's room and opened the door. He placed Seth onto the bed and tucked him in swiftly. He brushed some hair away from the sleeping teen's face and kissed his forehead. He then turned and closed the door, heading back to the party.

When he got there, his wife was waiting for him. She spotted him and asked, "Is he okay?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. He is fine. The poor boy almost fell asleep standing up. He walked into a wall so I carried him back to his room, like I used to before he left for that god awful mission. He fell asleep while we were walking to his room. I almost forgot what it was like to have someone do that."

She smiled at him. She missed her son greatly when he left. She would often sing lullabies to him to help him sleep at night. After he left, she had to force herself out of the habit of going to his empty room to sing to him. Now that he was back, she could start doing that once more.

They joined the party again, dancing until all the guests left and the dawn came.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Seth woke up surrounded by warmth. He opened his eyes and whined at the brightness of the room. He heard someone laugh and tried to see who it was. He couldn't. Finally his eyes adjusted and he pushed himself up on the bed. He saw Alec sitting next to him on the bed.

Alec said, "Morning little wolf."

Seth said, "Morning dark vampire."

Alec laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Seth gasped and opened his mouth, letting Alec dominate him. Alec wasted no time diving into the warm cavern. He mapped out the entire area before dragging Seth's tongue into a forbidden dance.

Seth moaned into his mate's mouth. He wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck as they continued to kiss. Seth gasped when he felt cold hands on the warm skin of his stomach. The hands danced on his skin, leaving cold trails all over his body.

Alec pulled away from the kiss and latched on to the wolf's neck. Seth gasped and tilted his head to the side, giving Alec more skin to mark. Alec sucked, kissed, nipped and bit the neck offered to him. One of his hands moved up to Seth's chest and tweaked a nipple. He heard Seth let out a gasp and smirked. He knew exactly what made his mate hot and bothered.

Seth moaned loudly, the pleasure to much for him to handle. He wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and pulled his mate's hips down against his. He moaned at the contact. Alec groaned when his boyfriend grinded their lower halves together. He growled and pinned his mate's hips to the bed, making said person whine in protest.

Alec moved so his lips grazed the werewolf's ear and whispered, "So hot. You are acting like a bitch in heat. Is that was you are Seth? Are you a bitch?"

Seth couldn't answer at the time. He was trying to get his boyfriend to start pleasuring him again. He stopped when a harsh nip was delivered to his ear.

He whimpered, "Yes. I am a bitch."

Alec smirked and asked, "Who do you belong to bitch? Who is your master?"

Seth gasped out, "You. I belong to you. You are my master."

That must of been what Alec wanted to hear because he received a gentle suck on his stinging ear.

Alec whispered, "That's right. You belong to me little wolf. All mine. Mine in mind, body and soul."

Seth nodded, unable to speak. He let out a groan when Alec pulled away from him completely, getting up from the bed. Alec laughed and walked over to his mate's walk-in closet and went inside. He came out a few minutes later with an outfit.

It was all black. It consisted of a black chinese styled shirt with blood-red designs, a pair of black jeans and black combat boots. His cloak was also brought out. Seth sighed but got up from the bed.

He entered the bathroom and took a quick shower before brushing his hair and teeth. He then dried himself off and then went to get dressed. Alec helped him get his clothes on swiftly, making sure everything was perfect. After all, they were the Volturi so they had to keep up appearances.

Alec made sure that Seth's cloak was on straight before giving him a quick peck on his lips. He then went over to the dresser and picked up a small crown/tiara that was made of silver with small rubies and sapphires imbedded in it. He gently placed the headdress on Seth's head before leading him out of the room. They headed to Aro's private office, where the meeting with the Cullens would be held.

When they got there, Alec checked him over once more before knocking on the large door.

When he heard a 'come in' he opened the door and softly pushed Seth in, closing the door behind him. He was going to remain outside just in case he was needed. Seth would be fine because his other family was in there with him.

Inside the office

Seth entered the room and noticed that the air was very tense. The Cullens were on one side of the room while the Volturi and werewolves were on the other. He noticed that Jacob was here as well.

He gave a soft cough and everyone looked at him.

He said, "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Sorry father, uncles. I have forgotten about the meeting."

Aro nodded and said, "Okay. Just don't let it happen again Seth. It is not proper behavior of a prince to be late."

Seth nodded and walked over and sat next to his father, who immediately took his hand in his own. The room once more went silent.

The silence was finally broken by his older sister, "Now that everyone is here, we can get on with this meeting. We have come here because of a... disagreement between you guys here."

Rosalie said, "Well you are welcome to leave werewolf. After all, this has nothing to do with you."

Ray said, "Actually it does. Like I said last night, anything that has to do with the Volturi has to do with me because of Seth. Even if he does not live with us anymore and that his ties of loyalty have been severed, he is still family. It is because of him that the treaty between our two races exist. That means that I will not tolerate any form of disrespect shown to Seth, nor will I tolerate disrespect shown to the Volturi. If you make any form of movement that suggests that you will try to harm him or his family, then I protect them with my life."

The Cullens flinched at her words. They had no doubt that she would do what she promised. Her brother and father nodded at what she said. Ray could be vicious when she wants to. Not to mention that their own royal guard was there with them, ready to act if their Queen was in danger.

Seth sighed and spoke up, "I want you to understand something Cullens. Bella, Renesmee and Jacob are no longer part of your family. They are part of mine. They willingly came here because they sought freedom. Yes I admit that I was the one who gave them the idea of coming here, but they were the ones who decided to come here. I love them and will protect them. I will not let you tear this family apart because of your selfishness. Bella and her daughter are now the princesses of the Volturi along side me. Harm them, and I will kill you."

The barely controlled anger in his voice made shivers of fear go down everyone's spine. Seth had a temper that no one wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Carlisle finally said, "All we want is our granddaughter back. Bella had no right taking her here. She is exposing her daughter to death. Renesmee deserves to live a bloodless life with a loving family."

Bella growled at them, holding her daughter tighter against her. She was not going to let them take her baby girl away. Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that he would not let them take her girl away. Demetri wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly, calming her down. Edward hissed at them.

He shouted, "Hands off my wife!"

Demetri replied, "She is no longer your wife. She is her own person. Did you know that you two were never true soulmates? Thats right. Marcus checked the bonds between Bella and everyone here. The bonds she has with you guys, minus Jasper and Emmett, are gone. You are no longer part of her life. Bella is my soulmate and I will protect her with my life. Harm her, and I will burn you alive."

Edward snarled and said, "She gave birth to my child. Therefore I should be the one who takes care of the child."

That was when Seth's biological father, Tsukuyomi, spoke up, "I do not think that would be a good idea young vampire. From what I have read and what I have witnessed with my own eyes, if you separate a female vampire from a child that she gave birth to before she was changed, she would go on a murderous rage and kill everyone who stands in her way of her and her child. I have seen this and let me tell you, it was the most violent thing I have ever seen in my life. Trust me when I say this, if you take away Bella's daughter, you will regret it."

Alice said, "That's not possible. The only other hybrid vampire child existing is Nahuel. If there was another hybrid child, I would have found them."

Tsukuyomi said, "You forget young lady that I am far older than you and your entire coven combined. I have lived for over a thousand years and have seen the world change around me. I have seen other hybrid vampire children, some which are my seven grandchildren. The only reason you have not found any other hybrid children is because most of them have gone into hiding deep within the most remote places of the world."

Jamie continued what his father was saying, "Not only that, but many of them easily blend in with society. Also some of those hybrids have given birth to their own kids who are more human than vampire. As a result, their scent is more human than anything. Did you know that there were at least three to four vampire hybrids living in Forks at the time you guys were there. Thats right. They are what we call the second generation vampire hybrids, because one parent was human while the other was a half vampire half human person. You would not have been able to tell that they were hybrids though because their scent is more human than vampire."

Ray then spoke, "Also because they are more human than vampire, they don't sparkle in the sun like a full vampire or glow like a pure hybrid. This makes it easier for them to blend in with other humans. As for their diet, they mostly would eat human food, but every once and awhile drink blood. Hybrids can go longer without the urge to drink blood, but after a certain amount of time they will need to drink. Second generation vampire hybrids can go on longer without drinking blood than first generation vampire hybrids. I would know because I know someone who is a second generation vampire hybrid. He can go on for a full year without drinking blood. After that, he will drink once before going on for another year."

Everyone stared at them with surprise in their eyes.

Ray noticed it and said, "Our mother was friends with some vampire covens. Some of those vampires were hybrids. She once brought the three of us to meet them. I had to admit, it was a... unique experience that taught me a lot about vampires. It was during a meeting some hundred years ago with one of these covens that I met my soulmate Ulquiorra Cifer. We got married a few weeks later. After a few decades, I got pregnant with my first children. Those children were Kurochi and Rachi. They were half vampire half werewolf. It was a strange combination but at the same time a strong one. Both of them were gifted and could control an element. They once wiped out a vampire army that had about 200 newborn vampires in seconds."

The Volturi nodded while the Cullens stared at her in shock.

Seth spoke up, "Onee-sama (onee- big sister, sama- a phrase used for people of high ranking) is right. In some rare cases, hybrid vampire children can be stronger than a full vampire. My niece and nephew are proof of this. Both of them are very powerful and could possibly wipe out the Volturi if they put their mind to it. Neither of them are to be underestimated. And they wouldn't be the first vampire-werewolf hybrid I have seen. A friend of mine back in the kingdom had imprinted on a male vampire. A few years later, he gave birth to his mate's child."

Rosalie said, "Not possible. Males can't give birth. They don't have the parts for it."

Tsukuyomi said, "Actually it is possible. There are certain races that have two kinds of people in them. The dominates and the submissives. Dominates are the ones who impregnate the submissives while the submissives give birth to the dominates' child. Submissives can be male or female. Same with the dominates. The werewolves are one of those races who are like that. Jamie, Seth, and Ray are submissives. They are the ones who get pregnant with their mate's children. Ray has already done so three times soon to be four. Jamie is going to be giving birth for the first time after he completes the mating ritual with his mates. Seth is the same with Alec. Once they get married, Alec will have the right to impregnate him with their child."

Rosalie huffed. She was jealous that she couldn't get pregnant. Alice had a look of disgust on her face along with Esme and Carlisle. Edward just glared harder at Bella and Jacob.

Aro spoke up, "If that is all Cullens then I would like this meeting to end. We have a wedding to plan and I would like to get everything ready for my nephew's big day. Everyone is dismissed."

The werewolves left quickly, not wanting to be in the same room with the Cullens much longer. The wives left as well with Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, Demetri and the others. Seth hugged his father and uncles before leaving himself, wanting to go spend time with his mate.

With the werewolves

Kuroyuki Paranorma, aka: Ray, walked off swiftly to her room. Her father and brother followed her. She was very angry at the Cullens. They had the nerve to try and tear Seth's new family apart. They were going to have to be watched from now on. Once they were all inside her room did she let out a scream of pure anger. Her family stayed back, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

She growled out, "How dare they! They have the nerve to try and take Seth's family away! Not only that they insulted us and our culture!"

Ulquiorra walked up to her and brought her into a hug. She relaxed instantly, letting him hold her. Ulquiorra kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "Don't worry love. We will make sure that the Cullens don't do anything. We can have one of the royal guard watch over him when we can't. So don't worry. Everything will be alright. Besides, all this anger and stress is not good for the babies."

Ray took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming down. Her mate was right, this was no time to get angry. Her people needed her to protect them and she needed to be calm for that.

When she was fully calm, she called out, "Articuno!"

There was a small woosh and a figure appeared in front of her. He was wearing blue clothing. His hair was tied up in a long ponytail that was ice blue in color. His skin was slightly pale and his eyes were a scarlet red.

He asked, "Yes, Milady?"

Ray said, "I want you to look after my younger brother while we are here. I fear that the Cullens will try something and the results would not be good. I don't want my younger brother to be injured."

Articuno said, "Understood Milady." With that he disappeared to do what he was told.

Jamie came up to his sister and said, "Don't worry sister. Seth will be fine. He has a caring mate and a protective family to look after him. Not to mention that Articuno is now looking after him. He is well protected. And once he becomes pregnant we will assign a permanent guard for him to insure that the child or children are not harmed in any way."

Ray nodded and said, "I know. I just am worried for his safety. It has been years since we last saw him and I don't want to lose him."

Their father said, "We all feel the same young one. Do not stress over it. All that stress is not good for the babies."

Ray sighed and nodded before saying, "I am going to bed. I need a nap."

Everyone nodded and left except for her mate. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and laid down next to her, hugging her from behind. Ray settled down and let sleep take her into its dark embrace.


End file.
